Hyperexponentielle facteur neuf
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Elle rêvait d'étoiles. Il voulait son bonheur. Le destin peut être si cruel, parfois... /Tranche de vie anonyme/


**Hyperexponentielle facteur neuf **

_**Étoiles filantes**_

_**.  
**_

_Disclaimers : James M. Cain pour la trame de base. Leiji Matsumoto pour la fin. Star Trek pour le titre._

_Notes de l'auteur : résultat d'un défi (un de plus), hommage à la Série Noire et consistant à garder le fil directeur du roman « Le facteur sonne toujours deux fois ». Son scénario et ses protagonistes contraints ont par conséquent impliqué de reléguer le pirate en arrière-plan._

_Précision : dark!Harlock marqué, dans la lignée de « Sa définition du bonheur »._

_Pour JM, s'il arrive jusqu'ici._

o-o-o-o-o-o

Blanc.  
Un flash.

La lumière crue, éblouissante, l'empêchait de distinguer grand-chose de la pièce dans laquelle il avait été traîné. Tout au plus pouvait-il deviner, aux ombres qui se déplaçaient, qu'ils étaient plusieurs autour de lui. Quatre, peut-être cinq. Six au maximum.  
Tout était arrivé si vite. On le frappait à coups de poings, à coup de pieds, on lui avait brisé les côtes avec une barre en métal, on s'était acharné jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait même plus la force de lever les bras pour se protéger.

— Tu vas parler, connard ? hurlait quelqu'un dans son oreille.

Il ne demandait que ça.

—

_« Au départ, je voulais juste me poser dans un coin tranquille. Je venais de terminer un convoyage dans la Bordure Exté mission merdique, dangereuse, et qui avait bien foiré comme il faut. Je n'avais pas eu mon fric, le camion avait morflé, j'avais dû abandonner la cargaison pour sauver ma peau et les types qui m'avaient embauché n'avaient pas apprécié que je revienne leur dire leurs quatre vérités. Bref, 'fallait que je me fasse oublier. »_

L'enseigne indiquait « Happy Dragoon ». Au-dessus de la porte, on avait apparemment tenté de représenter une bestiole en rapport avec le nom de l'établissement, mais le résultat tenait davantage du rat mutant psychotique que du lézard souriant. La peinture était défraîchie, la façade taguée, la plupart des vitres avaient été brisées et rafistolées avec des feuilles de flexiverre de récupération. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un de ces bouis-bouis miteux qui pullulaient dans les bidonvilles jouxtant les astroports, servant de l'alcool frelaté et de la nourriture synthétique noyée dans la graisse.  
Rien de particulier ne l'avait attiré ici (et s'il s'était attardé sur le rat aux yeux hallucinés qui accueillait les clients potentiels, il serait même plutôt entré ailleurs), mais ce taudis était le plus proche des docks et il voulait pouvoir retourner à son appareil en moins de deux en cas de problème. On ne savait jamais.  
Il s'était assis dans un recoin mal éclairé, face à la porte, et il avait commandé un triple whisky et le plat du jour.

Lorsque la fille lui avait apporté son repas, elle l'avait agrémenté d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.  
Il s'était dit que la chance tournait en sa faveur.

_« Elle était mignonne, la petite. Je lui ai servi mon baratin habituel, comme quoi j'allais rester quelques jours, que je devais me faire un peu de blé et acheter des pièces pour mon camion, je n'ai pas parlé de mes problèmes parce que ce n'était pas ses oignons, puis je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait me louer une piaule. C'est alors qu'elle m'a parlé du job. »_

— Tu veux dire : une sorte de livreur ?  
— Plutôt un homme à tout faire, en fait.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Parfois il y a des clients à livrer, parfois il faut aller charger chez nos fournisseurs, parfois c'est officiel et parfois… moins, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte. Le vieux Tom nous a laissé tomber et Nick n'a pas encore trouvé de remplaçant. Tu penses que tu pourrais faire l'affaire ?

Il eut un sourire amer.

— Contrebande, c'est ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais haussa les épaules à nouveau avec une mimique entendue comme s'il s'était agi d'une évidence. Il hocha la tête. C'en était une, assurément. À quoi aurait-il pu s'attendre d'autre dans un quartier comme celui-ci ?

— Aucun problème, lâcha-t-il.

Il avait pris l'air bravache pour l'impressionner.  
Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

_« Sa façon de se dandiner devant moi, son décolleté, sa minijupe presque transparente… Elle avait l'air d'une greluche naïve, à minauder ainsi sans cesse, à glousser lorsqu'un salopard libidineux rentrait dans son jeu de séduction. Comme moi, oui. J'me suis dit, c'est une fille facile, elle me cherche, il n'y a pas de mal à tirer un coup. »_

La chambre, sous les combles, n'était rien de plus qu'un grenier vaguement aménagé avec du bric à brac de récupération, ici une armoire toute de guingois, là une planche sur deux tréteaux, plus loin une caisse métallique encore ornée d'un symbole à tête de mort, surmontée d'une antique lampe à hydrogène. Le matelas défoncé était posé sur un bois de lit branlant, mais l'ensemble supportait malgré tout très bien le poids de deux personnes.

— Qui est Nick ? demanda-t-il.  
— Le gérant.

Elle bascula sur le dos, ferma les yeux de contentement et s'étira tel un chat. Ses seins nus pointaient sous le drap, encore gorgés de désir.

— Moi c'est Cora, ajouta-t-elle.  
— Franck, se présenta-t-il en retour.

Elle lui fit un adorable sourire.  
En cet instant, il était le plus heureux des hommes.

_« Elle rêvait d'étoiles. »_

— Il n'y a pas d'avenir ici, dit-elle soudain.

Il avait pris l'habitude qu'elle vienne dormir avec lui. Elle le rejoignait sitôt son service terminé, vers une heure du matin, une fois que Nick avait expulsé les derniers poivrots et qu'elle avait fini de nettoyer la salle. Le plus souvent, ils faisaient l'amour. Parfois, elle se blottissait simplement contre lui, silencieuse. Fragile.  
Lorsqu'il se levait aux aurores pour assurer les livraisons, elle partageait avec lui une tasse de lavasse brûlante que l'on ne pouvait décemment pas appeler « café », puis elle retournait s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures jusqu'à l'ouverture du Dragoon.

— Ce n'est pas mieux ailleurs, répondit-il tout en enfilant son pantalon. Le travail est rare partout. … Le travail honnête, précisa-t-il après un temps d'hésitation

Elle rit.

— Parce que toi, tu es un travailleur honnête ?

Il renifla, agacé. Okay, il survivait grâce à la contrebande. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne possédait aucune qualification rare, n'avait aucun talent particulier pour que les portes des cités fortifiées s'ouvrent à son profit – à moins qu'il ne s'engage dans l'armée, seul secteur à recruter sans distinction de compétence, mais il avait déjà donné lorsqu'il était encore jeune et plein d'illusions. Et il avait eu son content de boucheries inutiles.

— Je suis plus honnête que tous ces chasseurs de primes et ces pirates, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle fit la moue.

— Les pirates sont libres, objecta-t-elle.

Il préféra ne pas poursuivre dans cette direction.  
Peut-être aurait-il dû.

_« Elle rêvait d'étoiles, et j'ai cru à une lubie de fillette. J'ai eu tort. »_

— Ton camion… Il est en état ?  
— Il vole, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

Nick lui avait posé la même question la veille au soir, dans l'optique d'étendre un peu le rayon de ses « affaires ». Le camion volait, oui… Il avait seulement besoin d'un bon check-up.

_« Et puis Nick a touché un paquet de pognon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait trafiqué, mais la chance lui avait souri. Il a dit qu'il allait pouvoir payer ses dettes. Il nous a offert un coup. »_

— Et peut-être même que je vais vous augmenter, si ça se trouve ! lança joyeusement Nick en levant son verre.

Il trinqua volontiers avec son patron. Plus d'argent, moins d'ennuis, songea-t-il. L'avenir lui apparaissait enfin serein. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.  
Ça n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes.

_« Je ne sais pas… Elle a pété un plomb, je crois. Tant de fric, ça mettait la tête à l'envers, c'est sûr. »_

Elle avait sorti une pétoire hors d'âge d'un placard sous le comptoir. Elle la braquait sur Nick.

— Couche-toi ! hurla-t-elle. Mains sur la tête !

Il était resté hébété quelques secondes, incapable de comprendre la réalité de la scène. Elle brandissait son arme, fière de sa bravoure imbécile, un mélange de peur et d'excitation plaqué sur le visage. … Une Kalach-NG, modèle 99. Une antiquité. Le genre de truc qui suffisait à effrayer les camés qui erraient dans le quartier.  
Le genre de truc qui mettait une demi-minute à se charger.

Trente secondes. Plus qu'il n'en fallait à Nick pour riposter.

_« C'était une si jolie poupée. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour rester avec elle. »_

Lorsque Nick se leva et porta la main à son holster, il réagit sans réfléchir. Il avait conservé son couteau réglementaire de l'armée (nostalgie stupide, mais il ne s'était jamais résolu à s'en débarrasser). Il n'avait rien oublié de la façon de s'en servir.  
Nick s'effondra, la carotide tranchée, les doigts crispés sur son arme. Le gérant du Dragoon eut un soubresaut, éructa des bulles de sang, puis s'immobilisa.  
Il grimaça. Merde, il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il avait agi d'instinct. Vieux réflexes de militaire, hein…

Elle poussa un petit cri.

— Il est mort ?  
— Ouais, gamine, il est mort.

Il prit l'air blasé de qui a déjà croisé beaucoup trop de cadavres.

— C'est ce qui arrive en général quand on se fait égorger, ajouta-t-il, imperturbable. Et crois-moi, c'est plus propre que si tu lui avais tiré dessus avec ton fusil.

_« On aurait peut-être pu s'en sortir si personne n'était entré. Mais même s'il ne payait pas de mine, le Dragoon marchait bien, en fin de compte. Y'avait toujours du passage, les dockers, les prospecteurs qui revenaient du continent… »_

— Oh putain !

Quatre types. Des ouvriers de la raffinerie, au vu de leur tenue. Ils avaient eu un mouvement de recul en découvrant la scène, lui avec son couteau ensanglanté, elle avec son fusil, Nick à leurs pieds. Ils l'avaient dévisagé, lui, l'inconnu fraîchement débarqué, puis ils avaient fait demi-tour et s'étaient enfuis sans demander leur reste. L'un d'entre eux activait déjà son bracelet-com. La police ne tarderait pas à débarquer.  
Fallait pas traîner dans le coin.

Il cligna des yeux. Le temps s'accélérait brutalement. Sensation étrange de l'urgence, vision fugace de la vie qui défile à toute vitesse, ivresse de la fuite en avant.

— Amène-toi ! cria-t-il. On file !

_« On a couru jusqu'au camion. __Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je l'ai entraînée avec moi. Elle risquait des ennuis, __elle a__ussi, si elle restait. »_

Elle ne s'était pas démontée, et avait entassé le magot de Nick dans un sac avant de le suivre. Ça l'avait fait sourire. Les femmes…

Son appareil n'était pas très loin. Cinq cent mètres, à peine. Ils entendirent les sirènes des glisseurs de la police au moment où ils arrivèrent en vue du dock. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps. Quelques secondes avant que les flics ne découvrent le cadavre de Nick. Quelques minutes avant que la direction de l'astroport ne bloque les rampes de lancement.

Elle eut une grimace involontaire lorsqu'elle découvrit le camion. Il n'inspirait pas confiance, c'était vrai. C'était un engin rafistolé, qui portait sur ses flancs les cicatrices de ses anciennes campagnes. Il avait été un compagnon fidèle, aujourd'hui il n'était guère plus qu'une épave.  
Mais ce n'était plus le moment de tergiverser.  
Elle hésitait, il la poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

— Attache-toi ! ordonna-t-il tandis qu'il faisait de même.

Elle s'exécuta avec un sursaut. Il se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait peur, soudain. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait.  
Il alluma machinalement les systèmes de contrôle, démarra le moteur, n'attendit pas que le voyant du préchauffage s'éteigne. Pas le temps.

Davantage de sirènes hurlaient, à présent. Les forces de police gouvernementale, le hululement à trois tons des fédéraux, la corne continue du contrôle de l'astroport… Et d'autres leur répondaient comme en écho, audibles seulement à l'intérieur de son crâne, fantômes de sa mémoire.

Il ne demanda pas une autorisation de décollage qui ne lui aurait de toute façon pas été accordée. Il s'avança, slaloma entre des appareils commerciaux et des spatiojets privés rutilants, s'aligna sur la rampe et mit toute la gomme.  
Le camion s'arracha du sol dans un grondement sourd.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle. Elle était crispée sur son siège, les yeux écarquillés, paralysée de terreur. Il secoua la tête, chercha vainement une parole rassurante. Derrière eux, deux intercepteurs gouvernementaux les prenaient en chasse. Trop tard. Pas le temps.

Il poussa la manette des gaz.

— On passe en warp ! Maintenant !

Accélération. Un hoquet.  
Puis l'enfer.

_« L'hyperdrive a explosé. Je savais que le réacteur n'était plus tout jeune, qu'il n'avait pas trop apprécié ce que je lui avais fait subir à la mission précédente, mais je… Je me suis dit que ça tiendrait. »_

Ça n'avait pas tenu.

Il lutta au milieu de l'espace distordu, hurla « la manette d'éjection ! À côté du siège ! » sans savoir si elle l'avait entendu, se débattit pour atteindre la manette de son propre siège, et, lorsqu'enfin il réussit à activer le dispositif d'éjection, il eut l'impression désagréable que tout l'arrière de son camion, poussé par le warp, lui passait à travers le corps.  
La capsule d'éjection se déploya finalement autour du siège, et l'accélération subite lui comprima la poitrine.  
Il perdit connaissance.

_« On s'est crashé à l'extrémité de la plaine de Sto. La capsule a parfaitement rempli son office, et je me suis posé indemne. Un putain de miracle, je me suis dis. Puis je suis tombé sur le camion. Ce qu'il en restait. Elle ne s'était pas éjectée. Elle… n'a pas eu ma chance. »_

Il se tut, avala sa salive. Il avait hurlé de voir son rêve brisé, il avait maudit le destin et tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. Il avait pleuré. Sur elle. Sur lui.

Les sirènes l'avaient ramené à la réalité. Il s'était dit « putain de miracle », _elle_ lui en voudrait s'il gaspillait cette chance.  
Alors il s'était faufilé, il avait rampé, et il avait échappé aux recherches de la police, des soldats de l'armée régulière et même des fédéraux.  
Mais il n'avait pas pu échapper à l'Arcadia.

—

— Très touchant.

Claquement de bottes sur le sol métallique. Une brute anonyme lui saisit les cheveux et le redressa pour qu'il puisse fixer son interlocuteur. Sa bouche était emplie de sang, son corps n'était plus que douleur, ses yeux gonflés par les coups ne distinguaient plus que des silhouettes floues.  
Celui qui lui faisait face était plus grand que les autres, tout vêtu de noir, les pans de sa cape se déployant à chacun de ses mouvements telles les ailes d'un ange de la mort. Aux commandes de l'Arcadia, le capitaine Harlock était redouté à travers toute la galaxie explorée, tant par les forces de défense planétaire qu'il ridiculisait à intervalles réguliers que par les hors-la-loi de tout poil qui se plaignaient de la concurrence déloyale (mais uniquement lorsque l'Arcadia ne se trouvait pas dans le même quadrant qu'eux). Seuls les fédéraux avaient les moyens de lui tenir tête, et encore.

Il détourna le regard. Ainsi, il n'avait survécu que pour être jeté dans les griffes de ce pirate ?

— Tu cherches une rédemption, chasseur de primes ? reprit froidement Harlock. Qu'est-ce que tu espères avec ton histoire à dormir debout ?

Être cru. Il avait espéré être cru.

— J'ai décroché, se défendit-il dans un sursaut de fierté.  
— Vraiment ?

Le ton était ironique. Ce n'était pas juste. Que faisait l'Arcadia sur cette planète ? N'y avait-il pas d'autres quadrants à terroriser que ce coin paumé ?  
Pourquoi ici ?

— Deux choses étaient indemnes, en définitive, poursuivit le pirate. Toi, et ceci.

Harlock brandit le sac. Le magot de Nick. Un sacré paquet de pognon.

— Ta réputation me fait penser à un scénario plus simple. L'argent. Qu'est-ce que deux meurtres au regard d'une pareille somme, hein ?

Intact au milieu de l'épave. Il l'avait emporté avec lui avant de tenter de rejoindre l'astroport pour, peut-être, embarquer clandestinement sur un cargo. Qu'aurait-il dû faire d'autre de tout ce fric ? Le brûler ?

— Tu pensais peut-être brouiller les pistes en simulant en accident ?  
— Non ! Je viens de vous l'expliquer, je ne voulais pas… Je pensais partir avec elle. On aurait recommencé à zéro ailleurs…

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. La dernière image qu'il avait d'elle dansait dans son esprit.  
Elle dans l'épave.  
Ce qu'il en restait.

— Jamais je ne lui aurais fait de mal, murmura-t-il. Jamais.  
— Prends-moi pour un con, coupa sèchement Harlock. Tu veux me faire croire que tu t'es sorti d'un accident de _warp_ ?

Le pirate eut un rire cruel.

— Pourquoi pas un lac de lave, hein ?

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi Harlock se souciait-il d'un drame aussi banal ? Combien d'autres filles mouraient, par accident ou non, sur les innombrables planètes colonisées ?

— Je l'ai sortie de Gliese-6 avec sa famille lorsque la terraformation s'est effondrée, expliqua soudain le capitaine pirate d'une voix où perçait, peut-être, une vague nostalgie. Elle a voulu tenter de s'installer autre part. Son frère est resté à bord. Elle l'a rappelé il y a peu.

Le pirate fit une pause.

— Elle rêvait d'étoiles.

Pourquoi justement _elle_ ?

—

_« Elle n'a pas eu ma chance. »_

Si toutefois on pouvait parler de chance.

— Tu mérites la mort.

Noir.


End file.
